Phoenix, Roses, and Bees
by Phoenix Commander
Summary: Join Martin Rose as he guides team RWBY through Beacon. As well as trying to complete Operations: WhiteRose and Bumblebee. And as their leader after graduation and the grandfather of the children of team RWBY. Semi-AU at first but later will change to a future AU. Rated M for blood and gore, language and possible smut. Angst is in some chapters. Violence may get very detailed.
1. Prologue: Phoenix and the Oath

**AN: Hey guys and girls, this is my first RWBY fanfic. It is a project of mine, along with a friend. So some updates may take longer to come out than others. Sorry for the character description in the beginning. I couldn't think of a better way to describe him other than that. Enjoy the ride. See you next week. Don't feed the guard dogs. – Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Martin "Phoenix" Rose<strong> - 28 year old Phoenix Faunus. The 28 is the number of revival cycles he has gone through. Has a strong sense of right and wrong, confident even when the odds are against him. Commander of all of the Hunters of Vale, but does defer command to Ozpin while working in the classroom at Beacon. He is the Father of Ruby and Yang, adoptive father of Weiss and Blake. He is the husband of Summer Rose, brother of Thamior Rose. Is very protective of his family, does not take threats to them lightly. Commander of team RWBY and team MSQT. He is the Dust and Semblance professor at Beacon Academy. He is the leader of the strike team MSQT (Mist) that ended the Faunus war.

- Faults: Has a horrible temper, but is not easily angered. He slips into a depression whenever a family member enters a revival cycle, even though they would wake up again. Has a borderline obsession with Grimm meat. Is constantly plagued by the instinct of his semblance to burn everything in sight.

- Physical appearance: Slim build, Blonde hair, and lilac eyes – red when excited. He is a **Phoenix Faunus **(as are Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Summer) the only way to tell though is if he gets angry.

- Weapon and skills: Close and long range combat expert. His weapon is Resurrection a Repeating Dust-Steel Crossbow that fires four types of bolts. Explosive-Dust, Lightning-Dust, and Ice-Dust tipped for Grimm and standard bolts for when dust is not needed. The bolts are loaded into 30 round magazines each bearing his personal crest. The crest is also engraved on the stock of the crossbow. Unarmed combat expert. He uses his semblance to enhance his punches and kicks. An expert dust weaver and is always looking to find new ways to use it in combat and everyday life. Expert violinist and tends to play while thinking.

- Semblance: Capable of projecting fire and controlling it. He prefers to only use his semblance in melee combat, lining his fists and feet in flames to augment his strikes. He can also teleport certain distances if there is at least a spark near the destination. An aspect of his semblance is that wings and armor of fire always form on him while using it. It has earned him the nicknames The Angel of Death and The Phoenix Commander.

- Combat Attire: White and gold cloak and hood with gold trim, a gold long sleeve shirt with white trim on the arms and hem, and white pants with gold stripes down the leg, and white boots with gold buckles. He also wares a pair of white and gold fingerless gloves with his crest on the backs. There is dust sewn into them to help Martin control the dust he works with from a distance. His crest consists of a crossed white and gold scythe, visible on the broach of his cloak, his belt buckle and his gloves.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: Phoenix and an Oath<span>**

Martin Rose, patriarch of the Rose family and phoenix, looked down at the four beds, the signs read Belladonna and Schnee. The four occupants were his closest friends and they were dying right before his eyes. "Please Martin…take care of Weiss for us." Daniel Schnee wheezed. "Of course I will, she may not be mine but I still see her and Blake," he looked over at the Belladonna's "as my daughters." He replied trying to reassure them as best he could. The four of them broke out in to a simultaneous coughing fit as the illness that affected them attacked their lungs. The four parents were lying in the beds before Martin were phoenix, just like him, but even the abilities of a phoenix couldn't cure the Burning Plague. When they finished coughing. He promised, "You have my word as your brother and friend that I will protect our daughters and they will always find a reason to smile again. A phoenix always keeps his promise." He saluted his friends, his family; with a fist to his heart their old team salute. "I'll send for the girls." He tuned to the door; gold and white cloak flowing behind him.

Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna were outside in the hall waiting for Martin to come out after speaking with the Belladonna's and the Schnee's. "Blake, Weiss…I-It's almost time." Martin stammered. He was doing his best to not break down in front of the girls. They stood up to go to their parent's bedsides. Ruby and Yang tried to go with them. But Martin stopped them with a hand to their shoulders. Holding his daughters to him, waiting for the inevitable. "Give them time…this is something we can't help with. No matter how much we want to." He said tears running down his face; he had given up trying to hold them in. The four girls had been close almost like sisters. "Weiss, Blake, we have been talking with Martin and we have decided that you will live with Martin as a member of the Rose family." Daniel Schnee said his breathing labored. "What do you mean by that dad?" Weiss asked tears in her eyes. "You're all going to be fine." Blake said firmly, her voice was shaking; she didn't want to believe that her parents and godparents were going to die.

"Blake you know that's not true, just promise us you will live your life and be happy, no matter what." Sarah Belladonna whispered with a sad smile on her lips. The girls already at the breaking point broke down and wrapped their arms around their parents. "We Promise." Both of the grief stricken girls said simultaneously. When the girls stepped out of the room a few minutes later, the monitors had flat lined. Martin, Ruby, and Yang walked over and embraced the two girls who they had considered part of their family since the day they were born. A few days later the Belladonna's and the Schnee's were laid to rest in the Rose family cemetery on the outskirts of Vale city. Unlike most phoenix deaths the four friends would not be re-awakening. The Burning Plague that had claimed them neutralized their abilities. The Belladonna's and the Schnee's were truly dead. It was a small ceremony with only Martin, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake in attendance along with a few close friends from Signal and Beacon Academy. "I promise you both that you will find a reason to smile again." Martin said to Blake and Weiss his arms and his white and gold cloak wrapped around them. Shielding them from the rain that mirrored the somber mood of the funeral.

Unfortunately for the small group the media was already waiting for them at the entrance. The news of the illness had been known for some time and now that the wait was over they were circling for a story. _"Damn vultures, they just can't wait for a story. We should be allowed to grieve first." _Thought Martin scowling at the reporters. The reporters were already trying to surround them as they left the cemetery. Martin was shielding Blake and Weiss from view with his cloak. Yang and Ruby were also doing their best to shield them from the front. "Mr. Rose, Mr. Rose a moment!" a reporter hounded him, blocking their way. He had gotten through the Hunters that were trying to keep the mob back. Martin, arms and cloak protectively around his daughters, growled "One question and only one!" He was tired, distraught and wanted nothing more than to hold his family and tell them everything would be ok. The media was not helping. He even contemplated drawing Resurrection – a gold and white repeating dust-steel crossbow - from its holster on his back just to get rid of them. He shook the thought away. His wife Summer would not want him acting this way. It was commonly believed she was dead killed in action during the Faunus Rebellion. Martin and his brother Thamior were one of the few who knew the truth.

With the dust-tipped bolts it used - even with the normal bolts it used - he would make short work of the pests. He thought better of it, now was not the time to let his emotions get the better of him. "As the new guardian of Miss. Schnee, do you have plans for the Schnee Dust Company?" That was the wrong question to ask at a time like this. "No, I have no designs what so ever on the company. To anyone who might try to take advantage of Weiss because of her age, I say this, try to take advantage of her and you will learn why I am called The Angel of Death and the Phoenix Commander." His eyes shifted from their usual lilac to blood red in his anger. The reporter backpedaled to get away as fast as he could. Martin led the girls to a waiting car to take them to his home in Vale city, just a few miles from Beacon and Signal Academy. The very Hunters from those schools were what formed the barrier between the five grievers and the mob of reporters. As they entered the car and the door closed, Martin woke in a cold sweat at 2am. That day was seven years ago, the girls were only ten at the time, and he still dreamed of the day he lost half his family. He then remembered that they would all be moving to Beacon in about a month, he to begin work as the Dust and Semblance Professor there, his daughters to be his students. With luck, if they graduated they would join him as his teammates. They would be a team in the field, as well as a family. He smiled thinking about how far they had come since that day. Then he fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of the future that lay ahead for his family.


	2. Chapter One: Roses and Breakfast

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to the Compound.**

**First off, Big shout out to Lt. Commander Wolf for helping to write Phoenix, Roses and, Bees. Without you I probably couldn't do this.**

**Also as a warning there will be at least two more character descriptions. Each will be placed only once, at the beginning of the chapter where the character makes his or her first appearance. Anyway now that it is out of the way things can begin to pick up. Get ready for the shenanigans of the Rose family. Enjoy the journey, welcome back and please don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: The Roses and Breakfast<span>**

Martin and Weiss were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the others of the Rose family and chatting about what to do for the day. Martin, ever observant to the goings on with-in his family suddenly asked "So Weiss is it just me or have you been stealing glances at Ruby?" Weiss jumped at the question almost dropping the egg bowl that was in her hand. He meant it as a joke, but he also had his suspicions, her reaction proved them correct. "Wha- I no no no!" Weiss stammered blushing. If the blush was out of embarrassment at being caught or out of anger at the suggestion, Martin could only guess. Though he now had a pretty good idea that it was embarrassment at being caught staring at Ruby. "_I thought_ _they seemed to be getting closer than they once were maybe I could help with that." _Martin thought glancing at the girl in white. Martin had made no secret that he believed people deserved happiness whether it was with a man or woman. He wouldn't judge someone because of his or her preference it wasn't his place to. If Ruby and Weiss could be happy together, then he would be in full support of them. "Ack! Careful Weiss you'll spill the eggs!" Martin cried out as he caught the bowl when it slipped from her grasp, having to fall flat to catch it.

He was glad his cloak was white, there was a lot of flour everywhere and it wouldn't show now that he was covered in it. He passed the bowl back to her without a drop spilt. "Sorry Martin." Weiss apologized. Martin chuckled at his goddaughter as she helped him up. "No harm done Weiss." He heard soft almost silent footsteps on the stairs to the second floor; his hearing was second to none thanks to being a Faunus. Weiss had heard them too, her hearing just as sharp as his. "That'll be Blake." She said. Martin looked at the clock on the wall it read 8:00am. "You're up early dear. Sorry if we woke you." Martin said glancing at Blake as she walked into the kitchen. Blake, amber eyes half open and filled with sleep, smiled at her godfather. "Morning Martin, Morning Weiss." The faunus yawned and stretched, it was almost cat like. Seeing as she was a cat faunus as well as a phoenix faunus the stretch was not surprising. "Not you're fault. Figured I'd start the day off early is all." Martin started setting the table in the dining room. "Ruby and Yang up yet?" Blake who was giving him a hand replied, "Not yet, you want me to go wake them?" Martin shook his head; they were no doubt tired from training yesterday. He would have to see about getting the wall in the sparing chamber fixed as well. Yang had let her anger get the better of her and he had to step in. She ended up smashing him into the wall, Weiss had to restrain her until he knocked her unconscious with the butt of his crossbow.

Weiss, who was still in the kitchen and was finishing up breakfast, was fuming. _"I can't believe that he would think I have been staring at Ruby like that. I mean she has a great smile, and personality, wait what am I saying? She is just a friend, though…."_ She shook her head trying to clear the bizarre thoughts. _"What am I thinking? Ruby might not even swing that way, but what if she does...?" _She shook her head again blushing a little. She had just finished prepping breakfast and was getting ready to bring it out when Martin walked in to help. "You forget my abilities Weiss." He said to her with a smirk. He was referring to a phoenix's ability to the read minds and emotions of those closest to him, with just a thought of his own. He could sense her feelings even from the dining room on the other side of the manor. Weiss turned even redder. "Are you waiting for the right time or too nervous to say anything?" Martin asked honestly intrigued.

"Does she really swing that way though?" the embarrassed teen asked. Martin couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the strong willed teen being so flustered. "I'm sorry Snowflake." He said tears down his face. "You have been living with her for almost eight years now, have you never once questioned why she never brought a boy home?" Weiss scowled at him indignant that he wasn't taking this seriously. "I figured they were too scared, I mean you are Commander Martin "Phoenix" Rose, The Angel of Death you're one of the greatest Hunters alive. You ended the Faunus Rebellion. Plus you are also really protective of us, with the temper to prove it." Martin couldn't help but smile. Even though she was right, he did have a bit of a protective streak. Though in regards to the war, his brother Thamior, his brother in-law Qrow, and his wife Summer and were just as important in ending the war as he was. The four of them made up the strike team that had assassinated the Faunas leaders. They are known as team MSQT (Mist). Though the team was currently listed as inactive as Summer was currently going through a revival cycle. "Lets get the table set, then go wake Yang and Ruby. As to your feelings toward Ruby start slow if you really want to tell her. Or ask me for help and I'll see what I can do." Martin winked.

Walking out with the plates and glasses, he looked over his shoulder before he left saying, "Though if you ask for my help you may end up handcuffed to Ruby for a while. How do you think I got your mother and father to finally admit their feelings to each other?" Leaving a flustered and somewhat shocked Weiss standing at the counter. "Now the ball is rolling, all I have to do is get Weiss and Ruby to confess to one another. Shouldn't take long, maybe they'll be together before we go to Beacon in August?" Martin mumbled to himself so no one would hear him. He knew Ruby had a crush on Weiss but he hadn't done anything about it. He hadn't been sure that Weiss had felt the same. Now that he knew she did, he could make plans to help their relationship bloom into something else. _"I swore you would have reason to smile again and a phoenix always keeps his promise, but it takes a phoenix to make these teens smile anyway. Good thing I am one." _Martin thought smirking.

He walked into the dining room with the plates in one hand and glasses in the other. After he finished helping Blake and Weiss with setting the table he sent Weiss to go wake Yang and Ruby, a feat that would take a few minutes at least, if she didn't use Myrtenaster. He looked to Blake with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Operation: Ice Flower is in effect, if we are lucky they'll be together before we leave for Beacon." Blake just had an evil, yet happy smile on her face that said she would enjoy the antics. Little did she know that Operation: Bumblebee was next on his list. Martin smiled back and scratched his goddaughter behind her two black cat ears. As the two finished setting the table Yang, a cold shivering and red-faced Ruby, and an embarrassed looking Weiss burst though the dining room door. "Morning you two. How did you guys sleep?" Martin asked the blonde and redhead as they ran in. "Morning dad, slept like a rock until a blizzard woke me" Ruby replied trailing rose petals behind her with some snowflakes. Her face rivaled the red cloak that she almost never took off. She was trying to get a hold of her sister for revenge, no doubt for some embarrassing incident that happened on the way down.

She had her mother's semblance, which tended to leave rose petals wherever she went. Things could get messy if she didn't stop running in the dining room. "Morning dad, slept pretty good." The blonde haired teen replied a smile on her face. That is until Weiss used her semblance to make glyphs that restrained Yang. "We've got you now Yang!" Weiss and Ruby said, an evil grin on their faces. "Not fair guys!" Yang scowled. After a few more minutes of cooking and some sisterly vengeance, breakfast was ready. "Alright breakfast is served." Martin called out. It turned out to be a fairly light breakfast in terms of the Rose family. If you could really call all of that food a light breakfast. There were three types of meat, six different types of fruit, three types of pancakes. A mountain of omelets with all of the toppings. As well as two types of coffee and nine types of tea, three types of muffins and two types of bread. As well any syrups and jams you could want. At that moment the doorbell decided to ring. "That'll be your uncle Thamior, probably smelled the cooking. I'll get it, dig in everyone." Martin said. Glancing at a still blushing Weiss. He chuckled as he tried to imagine the scene as she went to wake Ruby and Yang. He left the room praying that there would be no mess on his return. When raising three hungry phoenix faunus and one phoenix-feline faunus you were guaranteed to have a mess during a meal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few minutes earlier<em>**

As Weiss made her way over to Ruby's door she realized it would take probably take Myrtenaster to wake her. She drew her sword, pointed the rapier blade at the bottom of the door and sent a flurry of snow underneath it. Ruby Rose was dreaming again. It was the same one she had been having since her father told her that her mother had died, when she was only five. She was on a cliff looking at the grave of Summer Rose. A ghostly vision of her mother was before her, white and red cloak blowing in the breeze. "You've done so much in such a short time dear. Keep living your life and know that I'm always watching and always proud." Summer said. Ruby, tears in her eyes, watched as her mother faded before her. "No tears dear, I'll see you soon one day but until then remember, for now I'm always in your heart." Ruby jumped out of bed at the sound of the knock on her door and the feel of the cold snow hitting her skin, soaking her nightgown as it melted. The sheets tangled around her legs, tripped her and she fell to the floor. "Ouch, damn it not again." Ruby cursed. She then thought back to the last thing her mother said. "What did you mean mom when you said you would see me soon?" she wondered.

Weiss, still at the door heard the crash. "Everything ok Ruby?" she called through the door sounding a little worried. "Yeah Weiss, all good just tangled in my sheets." The sound of Ruby's voice called out. _"She sounds like she had a rough night again. Maybe it was that dream again?"_ Weiss thought. She needed to talk to Martin about it when she had the chance. Maybe he could offer her some advice to help Ruby or tell her what it might mean. As she was thinking, Yang's door opened across the hall. "Morning princess." Yang said. Using her pet name for Weiss. She hated that name but she knew Yang said it as a term of endearment. "Morning Yang. Breakfast is about ready." They waited for Ruby to walk out of her room before walking to the dining room. She was wearing her customary red cloak and hood over her new pair of dry pajamas. She was still shivering from the bedroom blizzard.

"Morning Ruby." Both teens said. "Huh? Oh, morning you two." Ruby said distractedly, thinking about her dream. The blue-eyed teen noticed her redheaded friend was distracted and distant. Even though Yang didn't, she was oblivious to most things early in the morning. Before they got to the stairs Weiss took hold of Ruby's hand, holding her back. "Weiss?" Ruby asked looking back over her shoulder. She could see the concern in Weiss' eyes and something else she couldn't quite place, she thought it might be something but dismissed it. "You need to talk to your dad about that dream. I know that you had it again and it's what's distracting you." Ruby just smiled, it wasn't her usual smile. This one never made it into her silver eyes.

"I know Weiss, I just don't know how to ask him without him worrying about me." Weiss just smiled back trying to reassure the silver-eyed redhead. She realized that she did really have feeling for her and would do anything she could to help. "You can be such a dolt sometimes. Just know that you aren't alone, we are you're family, there doesn't need to be secrets between us." If Weiss had known what Martin knew, she wouldn't have said that. Some secrets are better left hidden until the right time. "Uh, Weiss you can let go of my hand at any time." Ruby said blushing a little. Weiss realized she was still holding Ruby's hand. "Sorry!" she blushed, releasing her grip. "Aw so cute. You two are just perfect for each other." Yang's voice interrupted the moment. She could never pass up a chance to tease Ruby and Weiss. "SHUT UP, YANG!" the two embarrassed teens yelled, Weiss was blushing to the point her face was glowing red and Ruby was as red as the cloak she was wearing. The two friends chased the boisterous blonde into the dining room.


	3. Chapter Two: Never leave a Rose alone

**AN: Hello everyone. If you are wondering no, I'm not going to complete Operation: Ice Flower in three or even four chapters. Though I do plan for them to be together before they go to Beacon. That was just a little bit of fluff between the two of them. In other news, Character description time! I did warn you it would happen again. I'll leave you to it, welcome back and remember don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thank you Lt. Commander Wolf, for coming up with Thamior. **

**As well as getting me through the writers block in this chapter.**

**I will be moving in the next few days so the next chapter may be delayed for a week. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thamior Rose<strong> – The 26 year old brother of Martin Rose. The 26 is the number of revival cycles he has gone through. Sometimes called "Wolf" because of his weapon and semblance. As well as Death's Shadow because of his partnership with Martin. He was part of the strike team that ended the Faunus war. He is a Combat professor at Beacon and a member of team MSQT (Mist). He is a member of the Rose family. Thamior is the uncle of Ruby and Yang and the adoptive uncle of Blake and Weiss.

- Faults: Tends to not take things seriously. Loves to prank his students and family. Has an obsession with Grimm meat and surfing.

- Physical appearance: Slim build, blue and black hair, ice blue eyes.

- Weapon and skills: Close range and mid range combat expert. Master of stealth combat. His weapon is the katana Flaming Wolf Fang. White hilt, Blue blade, his crest is a blue burning rose and is on the hilt. Expert flutist, he always seems to have a flute on him and professional surfer.

- Semblance: He can control any nearby shadows using them to restrain or attack a target. He also has the ability to teleport using shadows.

- Combat Attire: A blue trench coat with white trim, White shirt with blue trim, Blue pants with white stripe down the legs, Blue boots with white buckles. His crest is on his shirt and belt buckle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Never leave a Rose alone<span>**

Unfortunately for Martin his prayers would not be answered. Never leave the Rose sisters –sometimes called RWBY or Ruby- alone for long with so much food. He stepped out of the room to answer the door. He opened it to see his brother, Lt. Commander Thamior "Wolf" Rose, dressed in his customary white and blue trench, shirt, and pants. "Morning Thamior, here for breakfast?" Martin asked smirking. He knew his brother never could say no to his cooking. "Of course, I could smell it cooking as I woke up and besides I don't have to cook it." He replied. That wasn't an exaggeration. He lived in the guesthouse on the property of the Rose family manor. He placed his katana, Flaming Wolf Fang, in the closet near the front door along with his coat. Normally Martin's crossbow, Resurrection, would be in there as well. It was currently in his workshop waiting for it's daily maintenance. Along with a gift he had for each of the girls, they would help them in their training at Beacon; as well as help them on missions as Huntresses. He planned to give them to the girls later that day. "So how are the girls this morning still as crazy as normal?" Thamior asked. "They are doing fine, although Ruby and Weiss had to dish out a little vengeance on Yang for something or other." Martin replied, "We were just sitting down—."

The unmistakable voice of Yang interrupted him. "YOU GOT JAM IN MY HAIR WEISS!" Martin groaned. "Oh no, Thamior, you know the one thing you do not do is mess with Yang's hair. We need to stop this before things get out of control." Thamior replied "Yeah, tell me about it." As the pair walked toward the dining room what would greet them could only be described as a full on war, with food as the weapons. "Well it sounds like you are eating out for breakfast today Martin." Thamior said with a small smile. "Sorry Thamior, well, hopefully breakfast will be less enthusiastic tomorrow." Martin said with an apologetic shrug. Thamior laughed replying "Ha! Nice joke, less enthusiastic tomorrow. Not in this family! Hahaha."

Yang had two baguettes and was wielding them as if they were swords. Her hair, which she is very protective of, was caked in grape jam. "I'm going to make you pay for that Weiss!" She jumped off of her chair and onto the table towards Weiss to close the distance, eyes glowing red. Weiss had the coffee, tea, and jam and was using them as grenades. She was hopping to deter Yang from getting closer. "It'll take more than bread to get to me Yang!" Weiss replied smirking, a cinnamon bun was caught in her ponytail. Yang jumped over Weiss and landed behind her swinging the baguettes towards her back. Weiss used her semblance to stop and restrain her till she calmed down. Unfortunately for Weiss, her glyphs were not going to hold for long. Blake, who was covered in eggs and a thick coat of sugar, had the sausage links and was swinging them as if it were a whip. They were currently wrapped around Ruby's arm. "Sorry Ruby, but you'll have to sit this argument out." Blake said with a shrug. She didn't want Ruby to get involved and possibly make the food fight worse. But as it turned out Ruby was the one who ended the food fight anyway; she had picked up her mother's talent for speed. When she concentrates on going fast the results can be devastating. Just when Yang managed to break free of Weiss's glyphs, Ruby broke free of the sausage links. She started running until she had made a wind tunnel. Her well-known petals were everywhere, and then suddenly they flew towards Yang and Weiss in a blast of wind. It had been created by Ruby's built up momentum. It threw everything and everyone in the dining room that was in front of her into the opposite wall with a loud crash. When the dust from her passing settled it looked like a tornado had gone through the dining room. The culprits of the food storm were in a pile on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

When Thamior and Martin walked in, Martin cleared his throat. "Ahem." They froze, thinking he would be pissed. To their surprise the brothers just burst out laughing. The sight had brought back memories from their time at Beacon Academy. "You know the last time we had a food fight of this size it was between us, Qrow, Mark, Daniel, Glynda, Ozpin and Summer." Thamior laughed. "They were still finding debris in the cafeteria a month later. I think you girls will have no trouble fitting in at Beacon." Martin could barely stand because he was laughing and picturing that very scene. "If I remember correctly, in that fight Ozpin was using a baguette as a staff." Martin gasped a response while trying not to fall over. "And I was swinging a halberd made of a cake and a baguette." As it tuned out Ozpin got the better of that exchange. "I believe you were hyped up on caffeine and somehow made a catapult to fling pie at people." He looked over at Thamior, who was sitting on the ground having given up trying to stay standing. "And Glynda was doing much same thing as Weiss. Summer ended up stopping the fight in the exact same way Ruby had." Thamior said, finally getting himself under control. "I have to say, this food fight was very similar to how ours was, except when Summer stopped she tripped falling face first into a cake on the ground. Some our best memories are at Beacon." Martin said a smile on his face. He was truly glad to be going back after all this time.

After cleaning the ground zero that was the dining room, the Rose family started getting ready to go out to lunch. At that point it was well past time for breakfast. Martin and Thamior stepped on to the porch to wait for the girls. "Want to join us for lunch Thamior?" Martin asked. Thamior shook his head, "Sorry Martin, I still have to prepare my half of our lesson plans for the semester." At that response Martin, the more serious of the brothers, glared at him. "You have three weeks to get it done, we can not teach three teams without some form of structure to our lessons." The younger phoenix just smiled. "Relax bro, I'll get it done. Besides don't you have final say on who graduates anyway?" He was referring to the fact that Martin was more than a professor and team leader. As the Commander of the Vale branch of the Hunter Corps, He was responsible for every active Hunter in the kingdom of Vale. "You are not wrong in that, I will not have someone join our ranks if I do not think they are ready." The dust-weaver left unsaid that those same views applied to his daughters as well. Though if at anytime they did not wish to remain Huntresses he would support them in anyway he could. "Are you going to tell them about the revival cycles?" Thamior asked. Martin knew whom he meant without asking. "When the initiations are finished, I will." Martin replied. The girls did not yet know that if they were to be injured to the point of death they would revive after a certain amount of time. Their bodies would no longer age after their first revival cycle, and they would be considered as one-year-old phoenix.

Thamior was also referring to Summer, who was going through a cycle at this time. He hoped that the girls would be able to handle the truth. "So, what was with the looks Weiss was giving Ruby?" Thamior asked, changing the subject to a lighter topic. Martin just chuckled. "Operation: Ice Flower is a go. Do you want to join in on the shenanigans?" Thamior got a mischievous look in his eye. "Count me in. It's about time those two got together." Thamior stepped off the porch; he had to get to work on his little game for Martin and the girls. _"I hope the truth about Summer doesn't break our family apart." _Martin thought as the girls walked outside to join him. This would, at the least break their trust in him and his brother. They believed she was dead, the two brothers agreed that was the best way to keep Summer and the girls safe. Though even Martin did not know when she would wake up. If the girls did not know anything, then an enemy of the family couldn't use them to find Summer and harm her while she recovered. Added to that the girls would not be targets because they did not know anything. Even if they were targeted just out of revenge for the past and not knowledge, Martin and Thamior were more than capable of protecting them. As well as at hunting those who would harm them.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later<strong>

After lunch the Rose family returned to their home. "Everyone follow me to my workshop I have a little something I want to show you all." Martin told the four young ladies. "What for? I just want to chill." Yang said just as a normal teen would. Which caused Martin to chuckle, because none of them were normal. "You'll get a surprise and its something you might enjoy." Yang jumped up in excitement at the words. When they got to where Martin's workshop was, Martin being protective of his workshop, almost as much as his girls deactivated the cloaking field he had placed around it. He then unlocked all thirty standard locks, and then he unlocked the fifty Dust-powered locks. As well as the fingerprint and eye scanner locks. Finally he deactivated the voice recognition lock. After he did that for the two other doors behind the first he welcomed all four girls into his workshop. When they walked in all three we in awe from how big it was on the inside. This was the first time he had allowed them inside. It was his little piece of heaven in a crazy world. The left wall held row upon row of different weapons, some complete others in varying stages. The right held a display of various types of dust crystals. The wall opposite them had a door that led to the Rose family dust and ore mines. Not many people knew that the Rose family also supplied the Schnee Dust Company with the dust it used in it's products. "How did you build all this?" Weiss asked in amazement. "A phoenix never reveals his secrets." Martin replied with a wink. Even though his family's dust mines supplied the Schnee Dust Company with the dust they needed it had still taken him years of working with them to get the materials to fit his specifications. The entire building was built out of dust-reinforced metal and capable of containing any of the frequent explosions that happened inside.

When they got to where they needed to be, there stood four tables in what appeared to be a big training room. On the table were four large gift boxes; each had different colors White, Black, Yellow, and Red. They were the girl's favorite colors. "Everyone go to your box Yang Yellow, Blake Black, Weiss White, and Ruby Red." Martin said to them. When they walked to where their respective box was, he told them to open them. All of them were in shock at what they saw. "What is this? Is this some kind of joke?" Weiss said insulted at seeing nothing in the box but a small letter. Martin rushed to each box seeing the same letter. He picked up the one that was in Ruby's box. "Hello girls, this is your uncle Thamior and one of your new Combat Professors so, for your first class assignment I want you to look for these gifts from your dear old daddy Martin-" Martin stopped reading as something exploded into flame behind him. His rage, his semblance, was boiling over and white and gold flames were beginning to rise off his body, they looked like wings and armor. It was starting to affect objects that were around him. If it could burn, it would. He dropped the letter, which was beginning to smolder in his hand. "P.s. Martin, you need to work on your security more, I basically just walked into the place, have fun guys." Ruby finished, having picked up the letter. "THAMIOR! I WILL FUCKING BURN YOU!" Martin roared in rage, his eyes where blood red and glowing.

He stormed over to Resurrection. The famous repeating crossbow was in pieces, it's twin pairs of bow arms and trigger were missing. A note was laid on the table next to it. "Sorry Bro, I couldn't let you come after me with our reactive companion. You'll have to join the girls in my little scavenger hunt to get the missing parts back. Your loving brother Thamior." Martin was almost blind with in his rage. Not only was it bad enough that Thamior had violated his sanctuary, but he had the gall to mess with the gifts he had worked on for his family. He also tampered with his most prized possession. The repeating dust-steel crossbow had been a constant companion; it had seen him and many of his friends through to victory in countless fights. To him there was no other weapon like it. As his temper cooled he noticed the fire, he realized it was a supply of his fire-dust, "What a waste of perfectly good fire-dust." Martin said with a frown. He had been mixing the fire-dust with lightning-dust. He had succeeded and made a batch of fire-lightning dust bullets. They were one of the gifts he had planned on giving. They were loaded into a self-replicating magazine. Ruby would never run out of ammo for Crescent Rose, as long as its magazine was in place. Putting a large smile on his face, "Alright Thamior, I guess we can play this game. I intend for us to win this though."

As he finished speaking, the intercom system in the workshop clicked on. "Glad to hear you can still be reasonable Bro." Thamior said. Martin scowled he wasn't amused. If he had been calmer he would have sensed his brother was still somewhere in the workshop. "If we win I'm going to burn your surfboard collection. While Weiss and Blake force you to watch." If there was one thing Thamior "Wolf" Rose loved as much as his family, it was surfing. He has an extensive surfboard collection, his pride and joy. Thamior knew Martin wouldn't really do it; he was just looking to make the game more interesting. "I would expect nothing less Bro." Now, the girls had never seen Martin lose control of his anger like that. His semblance was the ability to project and control fire. It was controlled by his anger and instinct, hence the random fire-dust explosion when he read the letter. His semblance had been looking to burn whatever it could. It had almost driven him insane when he was younger. It is not easy to control the instinct of fire itself. He looked over to the girls. Their faces were white and looked like they would run at the slightest provocation. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Your uncle has a habit of rubbing me the wrong way." his eyes filled with guilt over the display. They walked up to him, now that they realized he was calm. Martin would never hurt them, even if his rage was out of control. The display of anger had just surprised them was all. "It's alright dad. Sometimes family just has that effect." Yang said then looked over to Weiss. "Isn't that right Ice Princess?" Weiss just scowled at her. Then looked at her hand and realized Ruby's was firmly in hers. She blushed and let it go, hoping no one noticed. However Martin and Blake had noticed. If the others had paid attention they would have noticed Martin's smile and the look in Blake's eyes.


	4. Chapter Three: Onto the Hunt

**AN: Welcome back to the compound. So yeah, I was actually able to get some writing done during the move. So now you have a glimpse into what Martin and the rest of the family have to deal with when it comes to Thamior. Lets see if the girls will be able to find their gifts and if Martin will be able to find his blade and gun slide. Enjoy the journey. Please don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Props to Lt. Commander Wolf for figuring out how to get this chapter rolling.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: Onto the hunt<span>**

"In the belly of the beast, your prize may lay where roses dance, to put to sleep the fangs you seek." is what Ruby thought hard on trying to figure it out. That was the clue her uncle Thamior had given her to find her father's gift. "Why is my uncle so mysterious and stupid sometimes?" she said to herself looking in the mirror. She was cleaning off the soot from the smoke in Martin's workshop. She had been sharpening Crescent Rose's blade and cleaning the firing mechanism. The scythe was similar to her mother's except it was red and black in color instead of red and gold. After they had gotten their clues from Thamior, Martin gave them each a key. "These keys will open the doors to this workshop. You only need to unlock one lock and the rest will open as well," he said. "If you have need of anything in here it's yours to use." Martin then turned to Resurrection and began reassembling what he could of his crossbow, with the arms and trigger missing some parts would have to wait to be put back into place. He was still angry with his brother about this, but in retrospect he should have expected Thamior would do something like this. Ruby smiled at the thought of the workshop she now had access to. She looked down seeing the map on the bedside table that her and Yang had made when they were little. It was here because Ruby was doing some early packing for the trip to Beacon. She looked at it laughing at the names of the places it showed and then it hit her. "The Rose forest! Of course, we can't go there right now because of the infestation of beowolves. It does fit the clue." Ruby said out loud in realization. The Rose forest is a small forest that is owned by the Rose family. It is about ten miles from Rose manor itself. She would have to walk, the forest was to dense to land in and no roads led to it. A pack of Beowolves had moved in over the last week. The belly referred to the clearing in the middle of the forest and the grave in its center. The fangs were a reference to the beowolves. The plan was originally to clear them out as a family after they were settled at Beacon. Not anymore apparently, it seemed as if her uncle wanted this to be her first mission. "I'm coming with you." Weiss said. She was leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "How long have you been there?" Ruby asked a curious look on her face. "Long enough to know what your plan is. You are going to need help if you want to go into the forest. We are friends and I won't let you do this on your own." Ruby just smiled at her.

"What's with the smile you dolt?" Weiss asked blushing a little. She was looking into her friend's eyes and could see, something. Something that was more than just friendship, and also a deep sadness. "Nothing Weiss just happy that you will be coming along with me. I haven't been to that forest in a while." A crestfallen look started to enter her eyes. "Not since mom died." The Rose forest is where Summer's grave is; she wasn't looking forward to seeing what the Grimm might have done to it. Weiss noticed the change in her friend and walked over to her, taking her hand. "What's wrong Ruby? You know can tell me." Ruby didn't respond, she just rested her head on Weiss's shoulder, taking comfort in the contact. As the memories of the past, the day Martin said her mother was dead, started to return she buried her face into Weiss's shoulder crying. She was letting out the emotions that had been building for the last twelve years. Weiss, shocked at the breakdown her friend is going through wrapped her in an embrace trying to comfort her. "It's alright Ruby just let it out, I'm here for you." she said rubbing the girl's back. As Ruby calmed down she looked up into the blue eyes. Beautiful eyes full of caring and love, the eyes of the girl she would do anything to be with. Even though she hadn't told Weiss how she felt, afraid that she didn't feel the same. Weiss just looked back into her eyes losing herself in the silver pools. Wanting nothing more than to take away the pain she saw in them. Wishing she had the courage to tell Ruby how she really felt. Ruby pulled herself out of the embrace with Weiss, blushing and stammering an apology. "S-sorry Weiss. I don't know what came over me." The white haired teen just held her hand a reassuring smile on her lips. A deep blush was also on her face. "When you are ready to talk, I'm here." Weiss said. The redhead jumped up off the bed. "Thanks Weiss, for...being here. I needed that, when we are done with this mission I'll tell you what this was about." Ruby said with a sad smile. "No problem Ruby. Now lets go find your gift. Then we can go look for mine." Weiss replied returning the smile. The two teens walked out of the room. As they got to the front door Martin stopped them. "If you both are going to go to Rose forest, then keep your scrolls on you. If you get into trouble call us. The rest of us can be there in minutes." Ruby and Weiss looked at him. "What could you do without Resurrection dad?" Ruby asked. Martin just smiled at them and waved them on their way. _"No reason to tell them what a phoenix is really capable of when pushed. They will learn soon enough though."_ he thought. "Good luck you two, see you in a few hours." They smiled at him and went on their way.

The two teens walked the ten miles reaching the forest. It is a pine forest with roses growing all over the ground. Except in the middle of it where the altar of Summer Rose was built. "It must be in there!" Ruby whispered to Weiss while the two girls sprinted towards the altar, they had made it that far without being noticed by the pack they wanted to keep it that way. As they ran the huntresses in training didn't notice the dark shapes moving in the tree line. Weiss felt something strike her. The force of it knocked her flying and she landed in the clearing next to the altar and that was when Ruby noticed that beowolves had surrounded them. Weiss tries to stand but falls unconscious with blood staining her white hair. Ruby, enraged at seeing Weiss bleeding and unconscious, raises her hood and takes a knee. As a beowolf lunges to attack Ruby, she disappears into a cloud of rose petals then a loud sound almost like thunder drowns out the growls of the pack and the beowolves look up as a hailstorm of bullets rained from the sky. The rain of bullets fired from Crescent Rose fell four of the attacking beowolves. Then Ruby lands and with a flick of her wrist she unfolds Crescent from its rifle form into its scythe form. As one of the beowolves charges her she spins Crescent. It's blade catching the Grimm by the throat, trapping it. "Now to have some fun." the red haired reaper smirked. She fired twice the recoil forces the blade clean through the wolf's neck. As the head rolled away she jumped into the air. Ruby landed on the shoulders of the largest beowolf and hooked her scythe around it's waist and with a cold smile Ruby fired Crescent Rose and the recoil from the shot cut the Grimm in half. While she kicked the corpse away she spun around to keep up her momentum. The bullet casing fell as she retracted the bolt to load another round. Using her semblance of speed and the recoil of her shots she decimated the pack cutting down every beowolf one by one, cutting them in half and dismembering them and shooting the ones she couldn't reach. As she cut down the final two beowolves she hooked her blade around one of them and fired. She not only cut down the one she trapped but blew a hole through the one behind it. She dropped the magazine that was now empty and reached for another. Then she realized, "Well looks like I'm out of ammo." Ruby shrugged. It didn't matter, as the pack was either run off or dead. She ran over to Weiss and moved into a sitting position. "R-Ruby? W-What happened?" Weiss groaned regaining consciousness. "Just sit still for a bit." Ruby said taking a cloth bandage from her bag and wrapping it onto Weiss's head. The bleeding had stopped but it needed to be kept clean. Weiss would be fine after a few minutes. She looked at the altar. "Hey mom, sorry I've been away."

She noticed white rose petals start to drift around her in the breeze. She then looked to her left and what she saw stopped the breath in her throat. Before her stood Summer Rose. "Ruby listen to me, your father and uncle have been keeping you and the others in the dark about what a phoenix is capable of. They have been doing so to protect me, and the rest of you. When you join Beacon ask them about what it means to be a phoenix." Summer smiled, "They'll tell you everything, and Ruby follow your heart. I know your feelings for Weiss and I approve. I know your father does as well." As the white clad reaper begins to fade she places a box on the altar. "See you soon Petal, and don't be to angry with your father and uncle." Ruby looked up at the sky and noticed the stars were out. Weiss who had closed her eyes to rest awhile, looked over to her friend. She asked, "Where did that box come from?" She had been so deep in sleep she hadn't heard to conversation between Ruby and Summer. Ruby looked at the box in question. "From my mother." She said with that same sad smile. Weiss just looked at her like she was insane. The box that Summer had placed on the altar looked like the exact same box that was in the workshop. Ruby took out her scroll; she was going to need help getting Weiss back to the manor.

Martin's scroll chimed at him. Disturbing him from his violin playing. He picked it up and saw the message from Ruby. "Thamior get the med-kit." he called out. Thamior heard his brother's call. "What's up Martin?" He asked. "Weiss has been hit. Ruby says its not to bad but get ready just in case." He turned to Blake and Yang who heard the commotion. "What's going on?" they asked. "Blake help Thamior with the medical supplies. Yang, you and I are going to go get Ruby and Weiss." The girls nodded. Yang went to the front door to wait for her father. Blake went to the manor's infirmary to prepare it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few hours later<em>**

Weiss was resting in the infirmary. Her injuries were not life threating and she would be fine in the morning. Ruby made a point of ignoring Martin and seemed lost in thought. She went straight to her room as soon as she knew Weiss would be fine. Martin made his way into his study and over to the liquor cabinet. He opened the bottle of hundred-year-old scotch and poured two sniffers. One for himself and one for the troublemaker that just walked into the room. After finding out about the trouble Ruby and Weiss had run into Martin and Yang had rushed out to help. They had left a smoking crater where the beowolf den used to be. Just to make sure the Grimm would not return. He needed a drink and time to relax. "I have to say Thamior," Martin sniffed the bottle, "I smell fire-dust in the bottle. This is the only time I don't mind you touching my property." He placed the dust-spiked bottle of liquor back into the cabinet and walked over to the desk. He passed his brother a glass and sat behind his desk. His violin was placed in the center of it. "Cheers Martin." Thamior smirked. He knew his brother didn't mind if his liquor had bit of spice. If mixed properly dust could be used safely in food. If not mixed properly you would have some wild dreams. _"To bad Yang won't enjoy the taste of dust."_ thought Thamior with small smile. As his brother picked up the instrument and began to play a slow melody. It was a song that Martin, Thamior, and Summer had written the day the four girls were born. Each lyric represented one of them. Thamior took out the flute that he had tucked into his coat and joined in on the song. The sound of the brothers playing flowed throughout the manor, with Martin humming the lyrics of the song. The words were written by Summer. She was a vocalist and guitar player during her spare time, though even without her there the song had a voice of it's own.

* * *

><p><em>Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.<em>

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

_Black the beast descends from shadow._

_Yellow's beauty burns~ gold._

* * *

><p>"In the place of dreams you'll find what you seek. What does this mean? Man uncle Thamior is stupid." Yang said throwing the note on the ground. It was getting close to midnight. After helping Ruby get Weiss back to the manor and helping with healing Weiss she was pooped. So she ate dinner and took a long shower thinking of the note "Wow its probably under my bed." she said sarcastically. After she got dressed she went to her bed and checked all through her room to no avail. "I give up!" she said. Yang laid on her bed thinking and listening to sound of her father and uncle playing in the study. Sleep over took her thanks to the music and dust-laced dinner she had just eaten. "Welcome Yang to this lovely snow resort." Thamior said. Waking Yang. She shivered violently. Yang hated the cold more than anything else. She realized that she had fallen asleep and, that she was in a dream but that was the wired part. "Uncle where-?" Yang was cut off as a loud crash sounded from behind her. As she looked she saw a twenty-foot snowman, with five-foot tall miniature versions of itself charging at her.<p>

"Why won't you guys just die?!" Yang yelled. While she punch and kicked every snowman she could reach. She had been fighting for what seemed like hours. Each time she struck a snowman it would just reform and resume its assault. Yang leapt over two of her attackers. When she landed Yang struck out punching one in the face and kicking the other in the stomach. They melted on contact and reformed in seconds. Yang looked around to get her bearings. The army of snowmen surrounded her. She was also almost out of ammo for Ember Celica. Then a funny looking one that looked like their leader forced his way through. Had a really thick and stuck up accent. "I want you to work for me as our slave to build more snowmen for my snow army!"

_"Definitely their leader." Yang thought._ She glared at the snow leader. "If I refuse what then?" she asked. The snow leader laughed snorting through his nose. "Then you'll be joining my army as a snow woman." Yang just laughed at him. "Why don't I make you something better?" Yang said with a smirk. "What would that be you silly little girl?" the snow general said with a small frown. He was getting tired of the conversation. "A water army!" Yang said laughing at the poor joke and jumped in the air and unloaded the spent shells. She then pulled out a pair of belts holding explosive slugs. When she landed Yang tossed them into the air and they landed perfectly on Ember Celica. The ammo slides on the shotgun-gauntlets slid over the shells. Yang pulled back her arm. She heard the satisfying sound of a slug being chambered. As the snow army charged her she jumped back into the air. She started singing a song that her father and uncle helped her write.

* * *

><p><em>Come at me<em>

_And you'll see_

_I'm more than meets the eye._

_You think that_

_You'll break me,_

_You're gonna find in time_

_You're standing too close to a flame that's burning_

_Hotter than the sun in the middle of July._

_Sending out your army, but you still can't win;_

_Listen up, silly boy, cause I'm gonna tell you why..._

_I burn!_

_Can't hold me now,_

_You got nothing that can stop me._

_I burn!_

_Swing all you want._

_Like a fever I will take you down._

* * *

><p>As she sang she punctuated each lyric with a shot from Ember Celica. When the fight was over she ran to the watery remains of the big snowman. She saw a box lying in the melted snow. She picked it up the box looked like hers from the workshop. She woke up to silence. Martin and Thamior had stopped playing. She felt a slight weight on her lap. Looked and saw the same box from her dream. It was still early in the night. She placed it on her bed and when to see what Blake was up to. Her godsister was usually a night owl thanks to her phoenix and feline faunus blood. Though with all the energy they had spent healing Weiss she was going to be tried. She grabbed a bucket of water just in case her friend was asleep. She intended to help Blake get her gift no matter what.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where your nightmare is reality and you dreams come true lays your gift, and maybe more." Blake thought on that long and hard on the hint. She had spent the day thinking. She was so determined she was thinking of it in her sleep. That is until Yang walked in with a bucket of water. Now that she had found her gift, she wasn't going to let Blake rest until she had found hers. Yang emptied the bucket of water onto Blake soaking the feline-phoenix. "Damn it Yang!" Blake jumped up and onto the laughing blonde. She checked the clock it read 11:30pm. "Hahaha! What's the matter Kitty? Did I scare you?" Yang joked. Yang and Martin were the only ones she let called her Kitty or Kitten. Anyone else even Ruby or Weiss would not get away with it. She broke out of the grip that Yang had around her waist. She blushed at the way Yang had been holding her. Yang realizing what had just happened was just as red. While standing there soaked and staring at Yang she remembered that she used to be scared of water and have nightmares about it. Martin and Yang would always hear her crying in the night about it. They would walk in and sit with her. Comforting her until she fell asleep. Yang would usually stay the rest of the night with her in her bed. All of her nightmares were about the Rose Moon Lake. It was the only place on the manor property she avoided. Being part cat has it's disadvantages. "Yang!" Blake shouted at her still dripping wet and cold. "Ye-yes" Yang stammered. The look in Blake's eyes choking off the laughter. "You're a genius thank you!" Blake said. Suddenly hugging a surprised Yang. After Blake dried off and got dressed she grabbed her weapon Gambol Shroud. A sword that could turn into a pistol if needed. As she made her way to the front door Martin and Yang stopped her. "You are not going alone." Yang said, her tone making it clear arguing would be useless. "Be careful you two. Your uncle and I have never been able to full clear the lake of Grimm. I doubt we ever will either." Martin said to both of them. "We will dad. If we run into trouble we'll call." Yang said. Martin made his way over to the armory to get ready to head out on his hunt as well.<p>

They made their way to Rose Moon Lake. It was the only place near the manor that had Grimm living there. The depth of the lake along with the caves under it made it impossible to fully clear out. When they got to the lake Blake started having flashbacks of her nightmare and remembered that there is an underwater cave nearby. The entrance was only a few feet underwater. That is where her gift would be. Yang and Blake set down their bags. "Are you sure you want to do this Blake? I can go get it if you want." Yang said concern filled her lilac eyes. Blake looked at her, she knew Yang was thinking about Blake's nightmares. "Yes, Yang I'm sure I want to do this." Yang looked at her friend. She marveled at Blake's willingness to face her childhood fear. It was no wonder she had developed a crush on her over the last year. She just wondered if Blake felt the same. Blake was touched at the concern. "_Yang can be a joker at times but her heart is always in the right place." Blake thought. _Blake had also developed feelings for Yang as well. But just like Yang she kept them hidden. Little did they know that Martin and Thamior already had plans in place to bring them together. The Rose Moon Lake is crystal clear with red sand on the bottom giving the lake its name.

The girls opened their bags and took out their swimsuits. They walked off to give each other a moment to change. When they were ready they waded into the lake and over to the cave entrance. They searched for half the night not finding the box in the cave. As it turns out the cave they found was only part of the cave system. They left the cave and made their way to another one near by. They had just entered the cave and were looking around for the box, when Blake noticed the Death Stalker. This one looked red like the sand in the lake. It was scarred as if it had been in a fight and was missing a patch of it's armor plating and the hide beneath it. That specific spot held an organ that allowed the Grimm to heal. Yang had seen the Grimm as well and crawled over to Blake trying to be quiet. They look at the creature and both saw the box. it looked like the exact same one from the workshop. The death stalker looked like it was guarding it. Blake motioned for Yang to wait there. She stuck to the shadows trying to sneak around the death stalker to the box. She then remembered that they could see in the dark. fortunately it was asleep but it was also in the way. Blake recalled that Martin had said a Death Stalker has a great sense of hearing even when its asleep. So she picked up a rock and she threw it deeper in the cave. When she did the Death Stalker bolted over the sound with great speed to investigate. Blake ran to the box grabbed and it. She made her way over to Yang and both of them slipped quietly into the water. They swam back to the bank grabbed their things and made their way back to Rose Manor. They made it back just as the sun started coming up. As the pair walked in they saw that Weiss and Ruby were just getting up "Morning Weiss, Morning Ruby." they said. Weiss just smiled and nodded at them. "Morning you two. Any luck with finding your gifts?" Ruby asked. The yellow and black dressed pair smiled, Blake held up her box. "Mine is upstairs on my bed." Yang replied. Then they heard the scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that night<strong>

"Where summer ends and winter begins. Is the place where it starts and ends." Martin thought for a few minutes. Then he saw a picture of him and Summer at Snow Fall Crest. It was where he had first asked Summer out and where he proposed to her. Martin wiped the tears away reminiscing on those memories and all those thoughts of the past. Even though she would be back it still hurt that she wasn't there. After taking a few minutes to compose himself, Martin grabbed his spare crossbow from the armory and a supply of dust crystals. It was his training one, he took a few minutes to clean it. Even though the weapon was only used for training it was still deadly in the right hands. Yang and Blake had just left for Rose Moon Lake, and Ruby and Weiss were resting in their beds. He grabbed his scroll and began to walk to the front door he called out to Thamior. "I'm heading out to Snow Fall Crest. Keep an eye on the house brother." The reply came from his study; Thamior was helping himself to the liquor cabinet. "Can do bro. Have fun!". Martin just smirked his brother was in for one hell of a hangover. He walked out and headed to Snow Fall Crest. "I'm glad he decided to hide my things nearby." the phoenix said. As Martin thought to himself about all the good times that they had there. That was where Summer and himself had their first kiss and date. It was their special place the forge where their love for each other had started and were it grew. When Martin arrived at the sacred place he stood still. He dropped to his knees and started crying his eyes out.

What he saw when he arrived was where the pieces of Resurrection were. The pieces were placed on either side of a lone white rose. They were in the same place where Summer and himself had sat. It was the same place where he had proposed and where she said yes. The memories of the past were hitting him like a flood. He was forced to keep the truth about her condition from his family and it made him feel like he was betraying them. That was the source of his pain.

Then he heard the growls. Martin looked up, the tears in his eyes turned into fire, his eyes turned crimson red. His sadness turned to rage and his rage matched the fury of hell. He looked up and saw a horde of Grimm in his and Summer's sanctuary. A place where no Grimm was worthy to set foot. His semblance flared. Wings of fire formed on his shoulders, flaming armor formed under his white-gold cloak. He stood with his crossbow in one hand and a blue-dust crystal in the other, against the horde of Grimm. One hundred of the soulless beasts were in his domain. Two Nevermore, four Death Stalkers, four King Taijitu, thirty Beowolves, thirty Ursa, and thirty Boarbatusk stood before him. Martin began walking towards the horde leaving smoldering footprints behind. "I will purge our sanctuary of this blight, I hope you can see this dear." Martin said speaking to himself. He leapt up into the air and threw the lightning-dust crystal. Normally Martin made his bolts with dust as the quarrel heads so the dust would activate when the bolt hit the target but this crossbow was not made to interact with dust directly. He followed the crystal with a bolt from his crossbow. He began to purge the area of Grimm, bringing death and pain to his enemies. The same amount of pain he felt seeing this place again without her. The pain he felt at seeing the white rose.

The impact of the bolt on the dust caused a chain reaction and lightning coursed through the lightly armored Beowolves causing them to smolder. They were many in number but the effects of the dust could rip through them like tissue paper. When he landed Martin kicked one of the surviving beowolves using it as a springboard. The force of the kick snapped its neck with a sickening crack. He back flipped over the remaining wolves and while in the air flicked his wrist throwing an orange dust crystal. He landed and spun around and fired once, three of the wolves tried to take the chance and strike him from behind. The beasts ended up being blown apart by the explosive dust when bolt struck it. Martin just grinned at the survivors of the blast. "Now burn!" he said and flared his semblance. The fire filled the area around them. The confrontation lasted ten-seconds in that time the Beowolves of the horde were piles of ash and burnt and blasted corpses. The dust and fire having done their work on his enemies. All that was left were the Nevermore, Death Stalkers, Boarbatusk, King Taijitu, and Ursa. The Boarbatusk attacked next. They attacked Martin all at once. "So you soulless bastards are finally learning!" he said. He started dodging the Grimm using their attacks against them. When two of them tried to strike from opposite sides Martin dodged. The boarbatusk collided and fell on their backs. "My turn!" he said and smashed an ice-dust crystal freezing them solid. The effects of the ice-dust either killed them instantly or immobilized them until Martin killed them himself. The rest of the pig like Grimm suffered similar fates. If they didn't die by Martin's hand then the Grimm killed each other when they collided. Their tusks ripping into they're stomachs spilling intestines or punching through the armor and into organs. They died slow and they died squealing. Martin couldn't help but smile at the sound. The boarbatusk had been wiped out in minutes.

The Grimm still only came at him in waves though instead of all at once. "Why do you wait?" Martin growled. _"Fine I'll finish this then!" he thought. _Martin let his instinct to burn and all of his pain at seeing the white rose consume him. He started to glow, a blinding white. The last time he had done this it ended the Faunus Rebellion, it was also the day Summer had entered a revival cycle. Wave after wave of white and gold fire and energy assaulted the remainder of the horde. The Ursa all died instantly. They were armored even lighter than the Beowolves. When the heat finally died down only one Nevermore, Death Stalker, and King Taijitu remained of the horde. The others were nothing but a charred mass of bone and flesh. "So you three must be the ones behind this!" Martin growled looking at the Grimm. He dropped his crossbow all of his bolts spent and started channeling his semblance. Fire lined his fists and his fingers turned into talons. Martin charged the King Taijitu first. The twin heads struck at him but Martin ducked the strikes and lashed out at the black head with his left hand while his right held back the attacks of the white head. The flames and his talons burned and tore into the black head of the serpent and into the brain killing it instantly. With the dead weight of the black half the white half of serpent wouldn't be going anywhere.

When Martin readied himself to finish the black and white serpent the Nevermore dove at him. Martin pulled out one of two remaining dust crystals and sent it flying at the giant bird. The blue lighting dust flashed once as his semblance hit it. The lightning arced and struck the Nevermore in the chest. It crashed into a nearby tree and impaled itself upon one of the branches dying instantly. "Serves you right for coming here." Martin turned when he heard the clack of the Death Stalker's pincers nearby. He looked towards it and it started to charge at him. Martin took out the last of his crystals an explosive dust crystal. Before throwing it however he poured his semblance into it giving it flame as well as explosive power. When the Angel of Death threw it at the last of his enemies even the thickest armor of the Grimm couldn't save it from his rage. It collapsed in a blasted and burnt heap at his feet.

All that remained of the horde was the half dead King Taijitu. He walked over to the white head of the serpent. It glared pure hatred at him. Martin returned the glare ten fold. The Grimm tried to crawl away, it knew what was coming. Martin struck out with his hand. The talons of the phoenix ripped through the snake's skin at the middle of the two heads. He began tearing his way up and in some places through the serpent's spine. It took five minutes for Martin to reach the white head. The snake was alive through it all. Martin wanted the Grimm to feel his pain so he was causing it as much pain as it could. When the smoke from the burning bodies cleared there was nothing but the smoldering remains of the Grimm. Martin walked over to the white rose and picked it up. He placed it behind the strap of his holster right over his heart. He picked up the arms and trigger of Resurrection and walked away not even looking back once. Such was Martin's skill with dust and Semblance that not a leaf was out of place in his beloved sanctuary. He harmed only his targets and nothing else. "I will not look on this place again until you are with me. For now our sanctuary is safe. See you soon my love." Martin said his rage cooling, his eyes faded to lilac the fire of his semblance quenched. He walked away from the bloodbath. The bodies would be gone after a few days. Grimm tended to rot quickly if not preserved. Not even bones would remain.

When he made it back to Rose Manor, Thamior approached him. "I see you found your parts." He smirked. Martin responded by punching his brother, in the nose. "AWW FUCK!" the blue haired man cried, holding his bleeding nose. "Did you know about the Grimm that I would find at Snow Fall Crest?!" Thamior looked at his brother, he saw that his eyes were red. He noticed the white rose as well. "Yes, I did Martin." Thamior said in a pained voice. "I figured you would want to deal with them." Martin just turned and walked away. He would apologize to Thamior later. Right now he needed more time to cool off than he had thought. Martin walked past the girls and to the door. They were shocked at the amount of blood he was covered in. When he grabbed the handle he sighed, and looked back at them. "Don't worry girls, none of it is mine." He said with a smile to reassure them. Then he walked out the door. Martin went to his workshop and put Resurrection back together. Replacing the bow arms and setting the trigger, the weapon was whole again. The four arms of the crossbow gleamed in the lights of his workshop. While working he looked at the scythe that was on the wall. It was a mirror image of Ruby's. The only difference was that it was gold and red. It was Summer's scythe, Burning Rose. He walked over to it and placed a white and red vase on the shelf under the scythe and filled it with water. He placed the white rose in the vase. As he walked out to go to bed he looked back at the rose. He almost stopped breathing. Summer stood in front of the weapon and rose. She smiled at him, a smile full of love and caring and understanding. "Thank you for protecting our sanctuary. Do not let your decision to hide the truth get to you. I understand your reasoning behind it. I think the girls will too. I'll see you soon my love." She said as she faded into a cloud of white petals.


	5. Chapter Four: A snowflake and a fang

**AN: Hello and Welcome back. So first I'm sorry about the delay. Computer viruses suck but it is what it is. Second I was not expecting half of the views this story has gotten so far. Thank you everyone who has been reading this through it's first steps. There is much more to come. Also yes Martin can be a psychotic bastard when pissed. Won't happen often but it will still happen. Though as for Thamior, think Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate and you will have a good idea of what he will be like when upset. Lastly, yes random musical numbers will be a thing at times, I am not apologizing. I do plan on resolving the hunt this chapter as well. The guessing as to what the girls were looking for can stop. The plot can also continue. Leave a review if you want. Enjoy the journey and please don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Lt. Commander Wolf, as always thanks for your help. But if you ever touch my stuff again I will do more than punch you in the nose.**

**There will be a planned delay for next week. Family stuff that will prevent Internet access. If I don't update on Monday I will update on Tuesday. After that Monday's updates should be uninterrupted.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A snowflake and a fang<span>**

Weiss woke to the sound of the front door opening. "Well, it sounds like Yang and Blake are back." Weiss said to herself. She stretched and walked out into the hall. She met Ruby as she was going to the stairs. "Morning Ruby, how did you sleep?" She asked the red clad girl. Ruby smiled at her crush, "Fine Weiss. How do you feel?" Weiss smirked at her. "I feel fine. Takes more than a Beowolf to stop me." Ruby just smiled glad to hear she was ok. "Lets go and greet the others. I think they just got back." They walked down stairs and met Yang and Blake in the hall. "Morning Weiss, Morning Ruby." The pair greeted them. Weiss smiled and thought, _"Looks like they were successful, now I just need to find my gift and we'll be done"_. Ruby asked "So any luck last night?". Blake held up her box and smiled. Yang said, "Mine is upstairs on my bed." Then they heard the scream. "Was that uncle Thamior?" Ruby asked. They rushed into the dining room. They saw Martin storming off to his workshop and Thamior crying and holding his nose. Martin looked like he was a going through an emotional breakdown. Martin walked past the girls and to the door. They were shocked at the amount of blood he was covered in. When he grabbed the handle he sighed, and looked back at them. "Don't worry girls, none of it is mine." He said with a smile to reassure them. Then he walked out the door. Ruby noticed the white rose he had tucked behind the strap of his holster. She was going to ask about it but thought better of it, _"I'll wait until later before asking him about it."_ She decided. Weiss walked over to Thamior and helped him into a chair. "Thanks Weiss." he said. She raised an eyebrow and asked bluntly. "Mind telling us what that was about?" Yang and Blake and Ruby nodded in agreement. "I would love to know. I've never seen Martin in that state before." Blake said placing the black box on the table. Thamior looked at his nieces and god-nieces. For once all thoughts of joking had left him. He grew serious and sad at the same time. This was about the pain of past memories of Summer, even though she would return they still hurt his brother. "Take a seat girls and I'll tell you what I can." They did as he said. "There are some things I can't tell you. You will have to have Martin answer some of your questions." The girls nodded. Though he noticed the look that crossed Ruby's face, as if she had expected to hear that.

"Just tell us what you can for now uncle." Yang said. Thamior cleared his throat and set down the napkin he had been using. His nosebleed had stopped. "I hid my brothers weapon parts in place that is very close to his heart." He sighed. Thamior looked like he wanted to change his mind about telling the girls. He continued anyway. "This place is called Snow Fall Crest. It is a wooded cliff over looking Rose Moon Lake and the Rose Forest." The girls grew attentive they had an idea of what place Thamior was talking about. "It holds many fond memories for Martin. Most of them, if not all of them involve Summer." He started to wonder if maybe forcing those memories to the surface had done more harm than good to his brother. "I forced him to feel the pain of those memories would bring him. So he could fight the Grimm that had arrived at his and Summer's sanctuary." The girls looked confused. "What do you mean uncle?" Ruby asked. "I can't really answer that yet. Just know that a phoenix is at their most powerful when emotionally broken or give into their instincts. He needed to be to win. He was able to pour all of his pain and the instinct of his semblance into his attacks. He took down at least one hundred Grimm last night." He looked at Weiss and Ruby; he had heard what Ruby had asked Martin about what he could do. "That is what your father can do without Resurrection and just a regular crossbow and a few dust crystals. With Resurrection and his anger together he could burn the kingdom of Vale to ash." Thamior looked away from them and whispered, "He almost did just that when he ended the Faunas Rebellion." The four girls had to strain to hear that last part. But thanks to their Faunus heritage they heard it clearly. Ruby and Yang both looked at each other. They now knew how their father had been able to end the war. That was the day he had told them Summer had died. Martin had been broken that day. The blue haired Hunter stood up and walked from the room. Having told them all he was willing to tell. What Thamior couldn't tell them was that Summer was still alive. Not yet at least.

Yang and Blake left shortly after deciding to go and get some sleep. That left only Ruby and Weiss in the dining room. After a few moments of silence passed Ruby sighed. "I never knew dad was hurting that much." The usual hyper attitude absent from her voice. She was feeling guilty about the way she had been avoiding her father last night. Now that she knew some of what he was feeling, her anger at him for keeping them in the dark faded. Weiss took hold of her hand and squeezed it replying. "Martin may already be as happy as he was before the war. He has us after all and we are family." She smiled trying her best to comfort Ruby. Ruby chuckled at her. "Yet you still don't call him dad?". Weiss just smiled and shrugged. Ruby had a way with changing the subject, something she had picked up from the older dust weaver. "Martin and Dad mean the same thing to me." She said simply. Then thought, _"I wouldn't mind if it someday meant he was an in-law." _She blushed and shook away the thought. _"Soon. I'll tell her how I feel soon."_ Then remembering her job as head of the Schnee Dust Company she stood up.

"I need to get going Ruby. I have to check in at the Dust Company and get the monthly reports. I also have an idea where my gift is." The clue was going through her mind. 'In the place where you played, while work was at hand. You will find me gathering dust when you left me behind.' It was a reference to a place in the company. A place she had basically spent the first 10 years of her life. "Mind if I come with you Weiss?" Weiss shook her head. Ruby responded by using her signature puppy dog eyes. _"Curse those adorable eyes."_ Weiss thought. Both Thamior and Martin agreed she got it from Summer. Weiss was inclined to agree. She had to put her foot down though. "No Ruby. I'm sorry but not this time. I'll be fine and you still need to recover from fighting that pack of beowolves." Ruby looked like a kicked puppy. At that moment Weiss wanted nothing more than to hold her, but she had work to do. "Weiss, promise me you will be fine." Ruby said. Weiss smiled a smile. "You dunce, I promise I will be ok." That was good enough for Ruby. The crimson clad girl jumped up and grabbed Weiss in a hug that rivaled even Yang's. "Alright. I'll see you tonight, Snow Angel." Weiss blushed at the name and stammered. "W-what did you call me?" Ruby just dashed out of the room in embarrassment, trailing rose petals and calling out. "Nothing, good luck with your mission!" Weiss just smiled grabbed her things and left for the Schnee Dust Company. As Ruby dashed out of the room she was thinking. _"After this mission uncle Thamior gave us I need to tell her how I feel." _They didn't notice that Martin and Thamior were standing in the stairs smirking at conversation they had overheard. Their plans were starting to bear fruit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Schnee Dust Company<em>**

When Weiss made it to the SDC she went through the security check. Owner or not security had to be maintained. Weiss started to make her way up to her office. She hummed an old song while she walked. It was a warning that it was lonely at the top and power was not everything. Though at the same time it reminded her that she had a family at her back and was never really lonely even if she felt that way.

* * *

><p>Mirror, tell me something,<p>

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of what's inside of me,

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!

I can keep it from the world,

Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,

Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all~

* * *

><p>As she walked Weiss noticed that some of the guards were not the usual security team. <em>"Something is wrong here."<em> she thought. Then when she got to the floor with her office there was something even stranger. There was absolutely no one there in the hall. Not even someone from the cleaning staff. "Rule one: stay vigilant." Weiss whispered as she drew her rapier. Ready to strike at anything. Then she heard voices coming from behind the big doors of her main office. "No not yet lets wait until everyone goes home and its night to strike." When Weiss heard this she hid behind one the pillars close to the door. "No I say we strike now while we are already inside. What can they do to stop us?" the second voice said "If we wait until night we can draw suspicion away from us until were ready to reveal that the White Fang is still alive. We'll show those damned Roses what happens when you mess with us." the first voice said. Weiss had heard enough. She pointed Myrtenaster at the doors. The White Fang members unlucky enough to be by the doors didn't stand a chance. "Well Well the Ice Queen herself Weiss Schnee" a fox faunus, who appeared to be in charge said. Weiss replied in anger "You have to right to be here so I will not give you the choice to leave peacefully." Weiss's eyes started to glow white and a blizzard began to form in the office shrouding Weiss in the snow. She fighting by pure instinct. The blizzard was powered by the ice-dust in Myrtenaster, but it's furry was powered by Weiss's anger.

The people before her threatened her family and she was pissed. One by one Weiss picked off the White fang troopers. She used to snow to blind the troopers. If she didn't stab them in a vital organ then she froze them solid. Two of the White Fang members saw her. Before they could move though Weiss smiled at them. She motioned with her hand and bound them with the glyphs of her semblance. She walked up to them, "You messed with the wrong family." She struck them in the armpit, finding the right openings in their armor and striking their hearts. When the snow cleared the captain of the troopers was the only one who remained. He looked around at the bodies and ice sculptures that was all that remained of his men. "Screw this I'm living to fight another day!" he cried. As the faunus captain made to run for the door, Weiss turned the cylinder on her weapon and motioned with Myrtenaster. A wall of fire and ice shot from the blade of the sword and blocked his path. The faunus turned in terror. "What the hell are you?!" Weiss smirked at him and waved her hand. Glyphs from her semblance bound the terrified man in place. "I am Weiss Schnee, a phoenix and a member of the Rose family. You are a threat to my family and I can't have that." She lunged with Myrtenaster the blade pierced his heart. After a few seconds she twisted the blade to be sure he was dead and let his body drop to the floor.

Weiss walked over to the desk her father once used. As she made it to the desk she noticed someone standing nearby. "Who are you?" she asked. The figured turned to her. She was dressed in white and red with a matching cloak. The figure removed her hood. Weiss at first thought the figure was Ruby, but looking closer she realized the figure was taller and had longer hair. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me you were only five years old the last time I saw you. My name is Summer, I'm Ruby's mother. No questions for now save them for Martin." Weiss in shock at meeting someone who was supposed to be dead, just nodded. "I wanted to thank you for looking after Ruby, and for taking care of those white fang members. They will still be an issue so always be prepared." Weiss finally regaining some composure spoke. "I will be and thank you for the advice Mrs. Rose." Summer just smiled at the white haired girl and placed a white box on the desk. "Please call me Summer or mom, we are family after all. As for your feelings towards Ruby, follow your heart. You already have Martin's blessing and now you have mine. See you again soon Weiss Schnee or Weiss Rose if you would prefer." She faded away into white rose petals as she finished the sentence.

Weiss left the company and made her way back to Rose Manor making her way to the workshop to see the others. When she arrived she placed the box on one of the tables. Martin walked in front of them. "Now that you all have gathered your gifts I have a confession to make." He looked at Thamior while he said this. "This little hunt was actually a test to see how well you work in random scenarios. You all passed." The girls looked at him with pride filled eyes. "Girls, time to open your gifts." They removed the covers of the boxes one by one. Ruby's box held a magazine for Crescent Rose. "The magazine is loaded with lightning-fire dust rounds. It is self-replicating just like Resurrection's as well." Martin said. Weiss's box held a dust cylinder for Myrtenaster. "This dust cylinder will not use the dust inside of it to fuel an attack. It will only use the dust to know which element to use. The attack of choice will be fueled by your energy. No dust will be required to fight anymore." Martin smiled at the memory of how difficult that creation had been. Blake opened her box next. "This is a dust-forged blade for Gambol Shroud. The blade will increase your strength and reflexes for short periods of time." The blade was forged the same way as Resurrection and Wolf Fang's blades. Blake would never find a better blade. Yang opened her box last. "This is a belt of self-replicating shells for Ember Celica. Try not to burn everything in sight Little Dragon." Martin smirked at her. Her gauntlets would now always be loaded. He turned and surveyed the girls before him. "These new tools are now yours there is only one thing you should know about them. Their uses are tied to your bodies energy. If you get tried they will stop working until you have rested." Martin smiled at them all. "Above all though have fun girls." He turned from them to his weapon, which was awaiting it's daily maintenance. Weiss approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Martin can I talk to you?" Martin turned from his work and looked at her. He was still smiling about finally being able to give the girls their gifts. "Of course Snowflake, what's on your mind?"


	6. Chapter Five: Angry employees

**AN: Hello everyone. Fist sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger. Second two chapters from now I may have to put PRB on hiatus for a while. When you have to wait for half the work to be sent to you it isn't good for writing. This story will return. I will be putting my full attention on VKS: Beacon during the hiatus since that is basically a solo project. Thank you everyone who have been supporting this story putting it on hiatus was an extreme last resort. Hopefully it won't actually have to happen. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thanks for your help as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five: A "good" day and angry employees<span>**

Weiss had told everyone about her encounter with the White Fang though she left out the part with her conversation with Summer. She figured Martin should be the only one to hear about it for now. After which she started to breakdown the realization that she had killed people was catching up to her. Ruby walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug doing her best to comfort her. Martin watching as Weiss cried into Ruby's shoulder said, "I'm sorry you had to do that Snowflake. It is the hardest thing about being a Hunter, I had hoped to keep you from that part of the job for a little longer." He wrapped both girls in hug. "Will it get easier?" Weiss asked tears in her eyes. Martin sighed and looked at her. "No it doesn't. If it did then I would be worried. The only advice I can offer is to not let what happened dissuade you from your path. Instead let it remind you of why you fight." He looked over at the rest of his family. "There will always be people in the world that will try to bring harm. It is our job to stop them. Even if that means we have to kill them. Though that is not always the case. Spare those you can and end those you can't." Weiss looked at him. She saw a look of regret and sadness. Martin's title as the Angel of Death was both ironic and true at the same time. He hated having to kill people, preferring to disarm them instead. Though sometimes that was not an option. When he did kill there was almost no one better at it. He still had nightmares about the Faunus War. Grimm he could kill without remorse, people were a different story. Ruby squeezed Weiss tightly and pulled away from the hug. "If you need to talk I'm here for you." She disentangled herself from her father and crush and walked away eager to test out her gift. Martin smiled gave Weiss a little squeeze and whispered. "Hurry up Weiss, soon Thamior and I will have to deal with the Ursa in the room." He chuckled at the flustered look on her face and went back to work. As the girls left Thamior walked up to him. "It looks like our past has finally caught up with us Bro." Martin just sighed in response.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One Week Later<em>**

The days after the scavenger hunt were stressed for the Rose family. Martin had taken to locking himself in his study pouring over old documents and maps trying to figure out the plans of the White Fang. This prevented Weiss from talking to him about her vision of Summer, much to her annoyance. Martin felt responsible for not being able to end the White Fang completely. Martin, Thamior and Blake's parents had been members of the White Fang and had fully supported them. That was before they had turned from peaceful activists into a violent terrorist organization and started a civil war. When Martin and Thamior left the White Fang during the first days of the fighting the Belladonna's had stayed behind to be their informants. Thanks to their efforts the Hunters of Vale and the Kingdom's military had been able to strike the White Fang's vital locations. In the last battles of the war many of the members had escaped and continued their plotting in secret.

It also didn't help that the Board of Directors for the Schnee Dust Company were upset with Weiss. They were upset with her policies for improving relations with their faunus employees and also blamed the White Fang attack on her as well. Her being a faunus didn't help their opinion either. Add the stress of school approaching and it was a hard week for all involved. "It is my company! Do not tell me how it should run!" Weiss hung up her scroll on the phone conference she had been holding. "How dare those racists tell me I can't give our faunus employees the treatment we give our human ones!" she shouted. The other members of the family heard the outburst and decided they would wait for her to calm down before asking what was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Schnee Dust Company Boardroom<em>**

"I'm getting tired of having to listen to that brat!" The board chairman said. The other six board members nodded in agreement. "She is going to ruin the business we have made. Just because she was Daniel's daughter does not mean she can do this." one of the others replied. "We never should have let that faunus trash take over the company." another said. "We need to get rid of her or make her understand our way of thinking." The chairman said. "When can our security teams be ready?" he asked. Another smiled and replied, "They already are."

* * *

><p><strong><em>With the girls<em>**

The girls needed to get some last minute school shopping done. However Martin was absorbed in trying to find out what the White Fang was up to and couldn't take them into Vale City to go shopping. Thamior was going to head to Beacon to ready his classroom and decided to drop them off at their destination, seeing as it was on the way. When they hopped out of Thamior's car Ruby turned to her family. "Alright we will split into teams of two me and Weiss together. Blake and Yang together." Yang smirked and thought, _"Some alone time with my kitten? I can't wait."_ Weiss smiled at her in reply. Blake nodded. "Ready?! Banzai!" the four said in unison. Before they split into their teams and started shopping. Little did they know that their fun day of bonding and shopping was going to be violently interrupted. Ruby and Weiss had elected to handle the school supply list and Yang and Blake needed to get new clothes. Preferably clothes that could last a long time and handle a beating from their training.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ruby and Weiss<em>**

Ruby and Weiss headed to a bookstore called Tuckson's Book Trade to get the textbooks they needed for their classes. Weiss checked the list of books they needed. "Ok Ruby the list says we need Grimm defense 101 and Team Tactics for Combat, A History of Vytal for History, last is Semblance Tactics for Semblance training." They started walking down the isles looking for the three texts they needed. As Ruby went down one of the isles she was thinking about her mother's messages and the mood swings her father seemed to be going through. _"First you tell me that you'll see me again twice in one day. Then one moment dad loses control of his anger and the next he looks like he had seen a ghost and seemed...happy about it. Now he has all his attention on the organization that he said you died fighting. What the hell is going on mom?"_ As she was thinking she bumped into Weiss who was coming from the other end of the isle. They hit the floor with Ruby straddling Weiss. Yang would have had a field day if she saw them right then. "Oof. Damn it Ruby get off of me!" Weiss exclaimed a bright blush forming. Ruby snapped out of her day dreaming, also blushing. "Oh, sorry Weiss I was distracted and-". Weiss interrupted as Ruby helped her up. "You were thinking about all that's happened the last few days. I know so have I. I've been trying to tell Martin about my experience with the White Fang. There was a...part I left out and meant to tell him, but as you know he's been otherwise occupied." Weiss hesitated at this last part. She still wanted Martin to know about it first. Weiss paused. _"I need to tell her how I really feel. Now is better than never."_ she thought. "I-I've also been trying to find the right words to-" This time Ruby interrupted Weiss. "Hold on I think we have company." she said as twelve armed men burst into the bookstore. She drew Crescent Rose keeping it in its rifle form. "Those are Schnee Dust Company guards. What the hell are they doing here?" Weiss said drawing Myrtenaster. Her old family crest - a snowflake - was in plain view on the bulletproof vests they wore. "Looks like we get to test out our new tools on real opponents." One of the men apparently the leader walked up to them. "Miss. Schnee you are going to come with us." The way he said it left no room for interpretation. If they resisted there would be a fight. "Like hell. She isn't going anywhere." Ruby said with a smile as she pulled the slide of Crescent Rose to ready a dust-round. She raised her hood and vanished in a cloud of red rose petals. As Ruby vanished Weiss turned Myrtenaster's dust cylinder. It stopped on the ice-dust. The blade turned white and the fighting began.


	7. Chapter Six: Bumblebee and Vengeance

**AN: Hey everyone welcome back. Sorry about the delays but family and life come first. Thank you everyone who have supported this story and can withstand the delays. With the crap I've dealt with in the last few weeks you guys have kept me going. Now before we begin let me just say a few things, First RWBY Vol. 2 soundtrack...I've binge listened to it six times already. Second to those that are upset about the hiatus of VKS I am sorry but with my schedule I need more time than I have in order to give it the work it needs. Lastly this may be the only update for December. I blame the Christmas season and my job on that front. Enough about me lets get the show on the road. Enjoy the journey don't feed the guard dogs. – Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Thanks as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six: Bumblebee and Vengeance<span>**

**Yang and Blake**

Yang and Blake were in charge of getting their school uniforms as well as some new clothes in general. While looking through the shoe selection Yang suddenly asked Blake. "So do think it's possible that dad and uncle Thamior's plan to get Weiss and Ruby together will work?" Blake glanced at the fiery girl. It was no secret that while the four of them were close Weiss' and Yang's personalities tended to clash often and loudly. "You and I both know that one way or another Martin and Thamior will succeed. Judging by the fact that those two have been glued at the hip since their hunts last week. Their plan is working perfectly." Yang blanched and thought. _"If Ruby has to be with someone why does it have to be the Ice Queen?"_ Blake had to struggle to keep the smile off her face. It wasn't everyday she managed to make Yang uncomfortable. "Yang relax I know you and Weiss don't always get along but I think the two of them look cute together. Besides its not like you won't still be there to watch out for Ruby. Also we both know that Weiss is not as cold as she seems." Yang sighed and nodded slightly. While she did think of Weiss as a sister Weiss' serious and sometimes cold personality made Yang think that she would be the wrong person for Ruby. Seeing that her friend was still upset Blake walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yang, look at me." the faunus said. Yang's normally confidence filled eyes met hers. "You know that if those two do end up together nothing will really change right? You need to let Ruby live her life and you need to live yours. Besides it's not like we won't still see Weiss or Ruby everyday." Yang's mood brightened as her friend's words sank in. "Are you enjoying the attention Kitten?" she smirked. Blake looked around and saw that some people were staring at the two of them. Blake reddened as she noticed the onlookers. Yang smirked at her and started to walk over to the cashier with their bags having found what they needed. _"She read me as easily as one of her books."_ Yang thought. She glanced at her still embarrassed partner. _"Wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe when things quiet down I'll tell her." _What Yang didn't know was that the same thought passed through Blake's mind as well. The cashier asking for the next person in line snapped the teens out of their thoughts. "That will be 127 lien please." the cashier said. Yang handed the man her card glancing at the name. When he saw the last name Rose on it; saying his jaw hit the floor wouldn't be far off the mark. As the gold and black pair left the clothes store they noticed people running away from the nearby bookstore. "We should probably go see what's going on." Blake said. As the words left her mouth Yang was already sprinting towards the store and shouting. "That's the bookstore Ruby and Weiss went into!" When she realized what Yang had said Blake started sprinting after her fiery partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby and Weiss<strong>

Ruby couldn't use her scythe because of the cramped space inside the bookstore. So she did the next best thing and kicked the nearest guard out the front window of the shop and leapt after him. Three of the others jumped after Ruby while Weiss engaged the other guards. Snow and ice crackled through the air as she attacked them. "You bastards think you can take me from my family you have another thing coming!" She plunged Myrtenaster into the floor and ice erupted out of the ground freezing most of the guards. Unfortunately the leader and two others had gotten behind her. The last thing she saw before she was knocked out was Ruby's steel gray eyes as she fought the last four. There was nothing but pure rage and hatred in them. Her last thought before losing consciousness was_ "Is she angry at them for taking me because I'm her friend or something more?" _When Ruby kicked the first guard out the window and jumped after him she unfolded Crescent Rose as she leapt. She stood up with her scythe on her shoulder as the blade fully unfolded. She smiled coldly and spun Crescent Rose and slammed the blade into the pavement. The four guards grew a little pale at the display. "How the hell does that kid use that thing?" one of them whispered. Ruby took the initiative and swung first. She hooked the first guard and flipped him into the air, caught him with the back of the blade and slammed him into the ground with a sickening crunch. More than a few bones had probably been broken. Then she spun her scythe catching the other three and smashing them through the wall of Tuckson's Book Trade. When the dust cleared she realized Weiss was missing. "WEISS! WEISS! Where are you?!" the red clad teen called out. At that point Yang and Blake ran up. "Ruby what happened?!" Yang asked her eyes blazing crimson. Ruby choked out a response. "W-we were attacked by SDC guards. They took Weiss. I-its my fault...I should have stayed closer to her." Yang just pulled Ruby into a hug. "No it wasn't. Don't worry we'll get her back."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Manor<strong>

"Martin! Where are you?!" Blake called out as the three teens walked in. "In the study!" came the reply. As the three walked into his study Martin noticed the state Ruby was in and that Weiss was not with them. "Who do I need to tear apart?" he asked suppressing his anger. While his talons extended and gouged into the wood of his desk. Ruby gave him an account of what had happened. Though she had to stop a few times as her tears overwhelmed her. "I-its my fault. I-I'm h-her partner. I should have stayed by her." she broke at that point. Martin stepped around the desk and pulled the redhead into a hug. "It wasn't your fault Petal. Don't blame yourself. If anyone is at fault it's those greedy bastards on the SDC Board. Besides I should have been there as well but I was too wrapped up in dealing with the past." After her tears stopped Ruby realized how tired she felt and slumped into a chair. "When do we go after them?" Yang asked her eyes were as red as her father's. "We don't you are staying here to look after Ruby." Yang looked like she was about to explode. Blake however looked like she understood the dust-weaver's line of thinking. "You are too upset to not destroy everything when we get there." Blake couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the words. Martin was just as likely to destroy the place as Yang was. "Aren't you still recovering from your fight last week?" Ruby asked. Martin nodded "Yes but I can still fight. Besides we need to go get Thamior before we do anything." The three looked confused when he said that. "Besides the fact that he will want to get in on the fight. Thamior is one of five living people who can keep me reigned in." Ruby blinked a few times as her mother's message about being a Phoenix came to her. "Who are the other four dad?" Ruby asked. Martin a small smile on his face as he said. "When we get back with Weiss I'll tell you what I should have told you twelve years ago." At the words Ruby began nodding off as Martin picked her up and carried her to her room. Yang and Blake were waiting for him in the study when he came back. Martin picked up his scroll and dialed Thamior. "Light a fire in your office. Blake and I are coming to pick you up. We are about to do what we should have done when Weiss became the head of the SDC." Martin hung up his scroll then lit the study's fireplace with his semblance and picked up Resurrection and three bolt magazines. "I won't be able to take on the whole security force but I will make one hell of a distraction." The dust-weaving archer looked at Blake and said "Time to go hunting Kitten." The pair of faunus stepped into the fireplace. "Lets go wipe the board." Martin said to himself as he focused his semblance in order to transport them to Thamior's office at Beacon Academy. The two faunas vanished in a cloud of sparks. "I can't believe they left me here to go fight." Yang grumbled. They could expect her to give them a piece of her mind when they returned.


End file.
